Maldiciones familiares
by Prinkipissa Andreaz
Summary: Scorpius comienza a pensar que una maldición ha caído sobre él y su hermano Draco como consecuencia de todo lo malo que han hecho sus antepasados. Después de todo, solo una maldición podría ser la causante de que ambos hermanos Malfoy se hayan enamorado de los hermanos Potter.


**¿Qué hay chicos?, al fin logre escribir un Scorbus y conseguí que incluyera un poco de Darry. Antes de que empiecen a leer tengo algunas aclaraciones que hacer sobre la historia:**

 **-Primero que nada ya saben que los personajes no son míos, a excepción de unos oc´s que metí en la historia. Todo esto le pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

 **-Esto es un AU. En primer lugar porque ninguna de las guerras mágicas sucedieron aquí, es decir, Voldemort no existe, los Potter están con vida, etc. La otra razón por la que es un AU, es porque Draco y Scorpius son hermanos al igual que Harry y Albus. ¿Porqué lo hice así?, quien sabe, locuras que se le ocurren a una.**

 **-Rose Weasley es hermana menor de Ron y Ginny, es decir, que es la ultima de los hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley.**

 **-Draco y Harry tienen 23 años.**

 **-Scorpius, Albus, Rose y Luna Lovegood tienen 17 años.**

 **-En esta historia, este es el primer año en que se vuelven a realizar el Torneo de los Tres Magos.**

 **Creo que eso es todo lo que tienen que saber antes de empezar a leer, así que...**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Maldiciones familiares.**

 **POV Scorpius.**

-Albus Potter.

Ese nombre, tan conocido para mí, resonó a lo largo del comedor por unos segundos para ser seguido rápidamente por el sonido atronador de los aplausos y gritos de apoyo que soltaron todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Albus se levantó del asiento junto a mi y camino por el pasillo que separaba a la mesa de Slytherin de la de Ravenclaw para ir al frente del comedor.

Una vez que mi mejor amigo se encontró al frente de la estancia, cruzó la puerta por la que anteriormente los otros campeones habían desaparecido y dejo tras de si el estruendo producido por los alumnos del colegio. En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás del pelinegro, el colegio al completo guardó silencio y volvió su atención al profesor Dumbledore que había comenzado un discurso al que todos le estaban poniendo la mayor atención. Aunque para ser sincero no escuche ni una sola palabra, estaba mucho más ocupado pensando en cosas más importantes.

A pesar de que por fuera aparentaba estar la mar de tranquilo e incluso luciera algo aburrido por dentro me encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios, la realidad de mi situación es que me encontraba pensando preocupado lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, nadie me puede culpar por encontrarme en este estado. No, no es, en absoluto, mi culpa el estar de esta manera así como tampoco es mi culpa el haberme enamorado de Albus. No, nada de esto es mi culpa, después de todo, no soy el primer Malfoy en enamorarse de un Potter.

Si hay algo a lo que mi hermano mayor y yo le echamos la culpa de nuestra situación es a la maldición que parece haber caído sobre nosotros pues parece como si estuviéramos condenados a enamorarnos de los Potter y que este mismo amor nos haga sufrir de la peor manera posible. Después de todo, pareciera que esa maldición lo que menos quiere es hacernos felices, ¿la razón?, fácil, ese amor está condenado al fracaso. Así de simple y así de complicado.

Lo mejor de todo, nótese mi sarcasmo, es que pareciera que ese amor siempre estaría condenado a ser unilateral, o al menos así es en mi caso pero no se puede decir que mi hermano tuviera mejor suerte con su amor correspondido pero imposible. Antes adoraba ser sangre pura pero desde que eso causó el sufrimiento de mi hermano mayor no hago más que odiar a mi estirpe culpándonos de nuestro actual sufrimiento, después de todo, esto no podría ser más que una consecuencia de las cosas horribles que debieron hacer mis antepasados.

Así que si, nada de esto es culpa nuestra, los únicos culpables son las absurdas creencias sangre pura de mi padre y la horrible maldición a la que estamos condenados mi hermano y yo.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no note el momento en que el director nos mandó a dormir y de no ser que vi al resto de mi casa levantarse y dirigirse a la salida del comedor me habría quedado en este lugar toda la noche. Soltando un suspiro de frustración apenas perceptible me levanté y me encamine junto a mis compañeros de casa de vuelta a nuestra sala común.

Una vez que todos los miembros de slytherin nos encontramos dentro de nuestra sala común varios comenzaron a organizarse para realizar una pequeña fiesta para festejar junto a Albus su condición de campeón del colegio. Yo, por otra parte, preferí sentarme en un lugar cercano a la chimenea y aislarme del bullicio de mis compañeros, estaba preocupado y muy molesto porque al final ese estúpido pelinegro me había ignorado y había entrado en el torneo. Y mis compañeros de casa no hacen mucho para mejorar mi estado, es más, no hacen sino aumentar mi molestia y es que por todos lados no hago más que escuchar comentarios sobre el gran honor que tiene Albus al poder entrar en la competición y la mucha suerte que tiene al poder obtener la gloria eterna.

 _"Vaya honor y vaya gloria",_ pensé, _"honor y gloria_ _serán_ _las que le_ _daré_ _yo como salga herido en el torneo"._

Y es que, en mi opinión, la suerte de los hermanos Potter es incluso peor que la mía y la de mi hermano. Después de todo, si los Malfoy tenemos esa maldición que nos condena a sufrir a causa de los Potter, ellos y su familia tienen una maldición que hace que con cada nueva generación ocurra algo aún más estúpido y peligroso que en la anterior. Y al parecer a los hermanos Potter no les bastaba con meterse en un montón de líos como su padre y sus tíos, no, ellos debían de subir mucho más en la escala de estupidez de su familia.

Y para muestra un botón. Nada más había que ver todo lo que el hermano mayor de Albus había hecho en su estadía en Hogwarts para darse cuenta que los Potter eran un peligro para los nervios de todos a los que les importan. En siete años Harry Potter había encontrado más de una forma de ponerse en peligro y de paso alterar los nervios de Draco.

Tan solo en su primer año consiguió, de alguna manera, que lo mandaran al Bosque Prohibido en su primer castigo; ah y además se enfrentó con un Troll, y no, no tengo la menor idea de como paso eso. En segundo año llegó a la escuela en un auto volador y se estrelló con el Sauce Boxeador; y en cada partido de Quidditch en el que participaba a saber como, siempre terminaba en la enfermería. Y esas solo son las cosas de las que llegué a enterarme.

El único año tranquilo que tuvo Harry, y por ende también mi hermano, fue el último curso que estuvieron en Hogwarts. Lamentablemente ese año también comenzó mi propio infierno personal cortesía de Albus Potter.

Ese fue nuestro primer año en el colegio y comenzamos igual que nuestros hermanos, es decir, peleando. Todos creían que terminaríamos siendo rivales como nuestros hermanos mayores y nada más pisar Hogwarts nosotros les mostramos que así sería pero al final las cosas se torcieron y terminamos como mejores amigos.

El día en que Sev y yo nos convertimos en amigos fue, y sigue siendo, el único día en que agradezco la especial habilidad que tienen los Potter de meterse en problemas, de no ser por eso Sev y yo habríamos terminado igual que nuestros hermanos a pesar de pertenecer a la misma casa. Ese día, a saber como o porque, Albus se metió en problemas con el profesor Riddle y quien sabe como termine incluido en el castigo que se le aplicó.

Solamente un Potter terminaría convirtiendo un simple castigo de limpieza en casi una guerra. Únicamente debíamos limpiar el aula de defensa pero Albus considero que sería demasiado cansado y aburrido hacerlo a la manera muggle así que, haciendo gala de su vena de gryffindor estúpido e impulsivo, intento hechizar los productos de limpieza para que hicieran el trabajo por nosotros. Y digo intento porque terminamos siendo perseguidos por los productos de limpieza asesinos; lo peor, Albus trato de reparar el daño y a la persecución se agregaron también el resto de los objetos del aula.

Terminamos siendo perseguidos por todo el pasillo y al tratar de escapar nos estrellamos con otras dos alumnas de primero pertenecientes a Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood y Rose Weasley. La Weasley nos comenzó a gritar como loca por haberlas tirado y habríamos terminado peleando de no ser que fuimos alcanzados por los productos asesinos, así que terminamos enfrentándonos entre los cuatro a nuestros enemigos. Y terminamos como amigos, después de todo, hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y combatir contra un montón de productos de limpieza asesinos es una de ellas.

Y así se formó el grupo de amigos más extraño de la historia del colegio, dos Slytherin y dos Ravenclaw como mejores amigos. Si a eso agregamos que un Potter y un Malfoy se volvieron mejores amigos, una Weasley y un Malfoy convivían pacíficamente y una Ravenclaw algo loquita se convirtió en la mejor amiga del menor de los Malfoy ya tienes la comidilla de la comunidad mágica por algunos meses. Así de aburridos tendrían que estar todos para que nosotros fuéramos el mejor chisme del año, aunque también me llegaron un montón de amenazas y regaños por parte de mi padre pero por suerte mi madre y mi hermano intervinieron y se me permitió ser amigo de Sev. Después de todo solo seríamos amigos, no es como si la historia fuera a repetirse, ¿cierto?

Debí de sospechar que tarde o temprano Albus terminaría por meterse en algo peor. Después de todo, no se iba a conformar con ser el primer Potter en Slytherin y en lastimarse con cada partido de quidditch que juega, no, ahora también tenía que meterse en la competición mágica más peligrosa de la historia.

 _"_ _Estúpidos_ _Potter y su_ _escaso_ _sentido de la auto preservación, es que no pueden estar tranquilos sin intentar meterse en problemas cada cinco segundos"_ pensé con amargura.

-Hey, Scorp, ¿te quedaras ahí toda la noche?

Desvié mi vista del fuego de la chimenea y la enfoque en mi costado, ahí, a mi lado, me encontré a Sev con una sonrisa y dos cervezas de mantequilla en la mano. Extendí mi propia mano y tome una de las botellas mientras correspondía a su sonrisa, pero mi cara se volvió seria al recordar el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué otra cosa quieres que haga?, ¿ver como todos te alaban por algo en lo que arriesgas la vida?-le digo molesto.

-¿Sigues con eso?-preguntó más resignado que molesto.

-Si, sigo con eso. Pero si me hubieras hecho caso...-negué con la cabeza frustrado por no poder expresarle lo que pienso y seguro de que aunque lo hiciera no me escucharía-. No haces más que poner tu vida en peligro de una manera por demás estúpida.-finalice molesto y frustrado por la forma de ser de mi amigo.

-¿Y eso a ti que más te da?, no has hecho más que evitarme desde que comenzó el curso.-me dice molesto-. Ya hasta parece que no somos amigos.-eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro que por poco no oigo.

Y de hecho tiene razón, no he hecho otra cosa más que evitarlo desde que regresamos a Hogwarts pero... ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo y sabes que no eres correspondido?, esta era la única forma de conservarlo de alguna forma pero al final termine distanciándonos. Ojala y Rose y Lu jamás me hubieran dicho aquello, al menos así seguiría siendo mi mejor amigo.

-Si no piensas contarme la razón es mejor que aquí la dejamos Scorpius.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Es obvio que no confías en mi, si tiene algo que ver con tu padre sabes que no me interesa y que no le tengo miedo a sus estúpidas amenazas... pero... si es otra cosa y no quieres contarme, entonces... deberíamos de dejar de ser amigos.

No, no, no, eso es lo que menos quería. No quiero perderlo, lo quiero conmigo... aun si solo es como amigo, pero tampoco puedo decirle la verdad...

Albus se quedó unos segundos frente a mí, esperando que le responda, que haga algo para evitar que nuestra amistad se pierda, pero no lo hago. Solo guardo silencio porque no se que hacer para evitar perder a mi mejor amigo.

Y él, al ver que no respondo, únicamente se da la vuelta y se marcha rápidamente por el túnel que lleva a nuestro dormitorio. Y es todo, al fin lo perdí... y no fui lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por él.

* * *

 **POV Albus.**

Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio con fuerza y me lance enfadado a la cama mientras cerraba las cortinas a mi alrededor aislándome completamente de mi entorno, esto es algo que en mis siete años de colegio jamás había hecho ni siquiera en mis peores peleas con Scorp... no, ahora es Malfoy, él lo quiso así y no debería importarme. Pero eso no quita el hecho que me duele, me duele perder a mi mejor amigo... me duele que jamas seré correspondido. Quien diría que ambos hermanos Potter se terminaría enamorando de los hermanos Malfoy. Ahí arriba hay alguien con un gran y retorcido sentido del humor, casi parece como si se tratara de una maldición.

Y tristemente los dos habíamos acabado de la misma manera, siendo rechazados de la manera más cruel por el objeto de nuestro amor. Aunque Scorpius no me rechazo para ser exactos, pero ya da igual; era obvio que los mimados príncipes de slytherin jamás irían en contra de sus creencias y de los deseos de su padre. En cierta forma, agradezco que no me hubiera rechazado de la misma forma que a mi hermano. No soportaría sufrir de la misma forma en que Harry lo había hecho por Draco.

Él había dado todo por Draco y se esforzó en convertir su relación de enemigos en una de amigos, todo con el objetivo de conquistar el corazón del rubio y ¿qué había hecho este?, había jugado con el corazón de mi hermano para después rompérselo en cuanto salieron del colegio anunciando su compromiso y formal noviazgo con Astoria Greengrass. Aunque en estos seis años dicho compromiso aún no se concluía con la boda de los implicados pero había bastado para destruir las ilusiones que mi hermano se había hecho de tener una relación con el rubio.

Scorpius y yo jamás habíamos hablado de lo que ocurrió entre nuestros hermanos, era como un tema tabú para nosotros y yo lo prefería de esa manera porque de saber la verdad era posible que terminara odiando también a Scorpius. Aunque hubo un tiempo en que llegue a considerar que las cosas ocurrieron de aquella manera debido a la intervención del patriarca Malfoy, después de todo, había hecho de todo para evitar que nosotros fuéramos amigos, quien decía que no había hecho lo mismo con nuestros hermanos.

Pero deje de darle importancia cuando hace dos años Harry comenzó una relación con la hermana mayor de Rose, Ginny Weasley. En el fondo, sé que mi hermano aun no logra superar a Malfoy pero tengo la esperanza de que esto sirva para curar su corazón roto; y ahora parece feliz, vive en Rumania junto con Ginny y trabaja en una reserva de dragones tal y como quiso siempre. Tal vez solo es cuestión de tiempo que yo logre lo mismo, después de todo, dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo.

Aunque puede que también sea mi culpa la situación actual, si no fuera tan cabezota Scorpius y yo no habríamos discutido. Después de todo, que me costaba ceder por esa ocasión y hacerle caso de que me alejara del peligro, pero solo había querido probar suerte jamás creí que entraría de verdad en el torneo, aunque tomando en cuenta a los pocos candidatos y su nula capacidad de ganar el torneo tal vez si fue demasiado estúpido de mi parte echarme de cabeza al fuego.

Pero lo hecho, hecho está, Scorpius estaba exagerando. Y esa no es razón suficiente para que me evite constantemente, así que culpa mía no era, pero puede que tampoco fuera culpa de Scorpius. Entonces, ¿de quién era la culpa?

* * *

 **POV Scorpius.**

Una semana, una jodida semana.

Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que se anunciaron los campeones del torneo... y también es el tiempo que Albus y yo llevamos sin dirigirnos la palabra.

Siempre procura acostarse antes que yo y cuando entro al dormitorio lo único que encuentro es su cama con las cortinas cerradas, y por la mañana para cuando despierto él ya se ha ido. Ni siquiera en las comidas está cerca de mí, ¿en qué momento pensé que era buena idea promover la convivencia entre casas?. Desde que estamos en cuarto año las mesas de las casas dejaron de ser exclusivas de los miembros de las mismas y, exceptuando en los banquetes, podíamos sentarnos en donde quisiéramos. Y ahora eso jugaba en mi contra porque Albus siempre se iba hasta la zona más llena del comedor con Rose mientras que yo me quedaba en la zona más tranquila con Lu.

Y para acabarla Rose ya casi no me dirigía la palabra porque de perderme a mi a perder a Albus era obvio que prefería, por desgracia eso dejaba en la misma situación a Lu con la diferencia de que ella trataba que nos volviéramos a hablar. Pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

Por suerte, el día de hoy es sábado por lo que iremos a Hogsmeade y a medio día me encontraré con mi hermano en las Tres Escobas. Necesito hablar con él por lo menos para desahogarme porque sé que él se encuentra en una situación mucho más crítica que yo y sería muy egoísta de mi parte esperar que me ayude a solucionar mis problemas.

Baje al pueblo en compañía de Luna y para mi fortuna, nótese el sarcasmo, frente nosotros iban Rose y Albus hablando. Tan concentrados estaban en su plática que no notaron nuestra presencia y logramos escuchar un poco de su conversación.

-Entonces, ¿jamás piensas decirle?

-Es obvio que no, Rose, menos en la situación en la que nos encontramos.

La chica solo lo golpeo en la cabeza antes de decirle.

-Y yo ya te dije que eso es algo estúpido, solo ve y dile que lo amas.-grito molesta recibiendo una mirada molesta del chico pidiéndole que bajara la voz

-Ah claro voy a llegar y decirle: "Hola, se que no tienes la mejor opinión de mi ahora pero estoy enamorado de ti así que me preguntaba si... no se... ¿querrías salir conmigo?"-le dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo-. Seguro que acepta encantado y se olvida de todo lo malo que hemos pasado.

Si me dijera algo así yo si olvidaría todo sobre nuestra pelea, pero obvio que no habla de mi si no del chico del que Rose y Luna dicen que lleva enamorado desde hace más de un año. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, jamás me dijeron de quién se trataba, pero supongo que es alguien con quien lleva una relación difícil seguramente como la de nuestros hermanos o al menos eso se entiende por sus palabras.

-Tienes razón Rose, debería decirle eso. Ya hasta me imagino su reacción.

-Si, te abrazará, te besará y vivirán felices para siempre. Y yo seré la madrina de su perro ya que no podrán ser padres.

-Más bien serás quien oficie mi funeral ya que seguramente me golpeara, cruciará y terminará el trabajo con un Sectumsempra.

Unos segundos de silencio y otro golpe de parte de la chica, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo violenta que es Rose.

-¡Vaya optimismo, Al!

-Rose, sinceramente, ¿no lo crees capaz?-pregunto algo fastidiado.

-Vale capaz si que es. De cualquier forma, deberías decirle.

-No.

Luego de la negativa de Sev guardaron silencio y una vez en el pueblo ellos tomaron su camino y nosotros el nuestro. Luna y yo nos dimos una vuelta por las tiendas tratando de matar el tiempo hasta el mediodía. Lu se la pasó hablándome de los nuevos artículos sobre criaturas mágicas que su padre iba a publicar en el Quisquilloso, sinceramente no le estaba poniendo la menor atención porque me encontraba más ocupado pensando en la conversación que escuchamos hace rato, no dejaba de darle vueltas y más vueltas dentro de mi cabeza.

La verdad es que no se me ocurre quién podría ser el chico del que Albus está enamorado, lo único que tengo claro es que se llevan tremendamente mal, lo suficiente como para que Albus tema su reacción si algún día llega a declararse...

-¡Aparta Malfoy!-me gritó alguien mientras siento cómo nos empujan a Luna y a mi contra las tiendas.

Me giro al lugar de donde proviene la voz dispuesto a hacer pagar al tipo que nos ha empujado a Luna y a mi. Claro, no debería sorprenderme de encontrarme con el idiota de Alexander Lestrange.

-¡Largo de aquí, Lestrange!

-¡Oblígame, Malfoy!-me grita mientras saca su varita y yo lo imito ya que he aprendido a no tener la guardia baja cuando se trata de él-. Adelante, intenta hechizarme, ya no tienes a la perra de Potter para...

Lo callo con un puñetazo aunque en estos momentos tengo más ganas de echarle todas la imperdonables. Sus tres amigos intentan abalanzarse sobre mi pero son frenados con un hechizo de Luna, en ese tiempo, Alexander ya se ha levantado e intenta lanzarme un hechizo pero yo le lanzó un rápido Expelliarmus para evitarlo. Vuelvo a golpearlo y le gritó.

-Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a insultar a Albus en mi presencia o de lo contrario no me hago responsable de mis acciones. ¿Entendido?

Sus tres amigos intentan llevárselo para evitar que cumpla con mi amenaza pero el muy estúpido se niega a moverse y solo causa que me enoje más, estoy así de cerca de lanzarle un Sectumsempra o algo incluso peor.

-¿Peleando chicos?-pregunta alguien a mis espaldas, aunque no necesito voltear para saber quien es, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte-. Yo de ustedes no lo haría, en cualquier momento puede venir un profesor y estarían en problemas. ¿Porqué no se van mejor?, si lo hacen rápido tal vez me olvide de que estaban atacando a mi hermanito.

Esta vez no necesitan que se los diga dos veces, los cuatro salen corriendo para evitar la furia de mi hermano.

-No digo que no peleen chicos, pero deberían hacerlo donde los profesores no los vean.-nos dice mi hermano sonriendo.

-¿Como tú y Harry?-pregunto.

-Eso era diferente.-dice mientras nos da un abrazo a cada uno-. ¿Y como habéis estado?

-Pues... ¿qué te digo?

Él solo asiente distraído y comienza a caminar frente a nosotros conduciéndonos a las Tres Escobas.

-¿Qué le pasará?-murmura preocupada Luna-. Normalmente habría preguntado quién te ha lastimado para luego intentar ir a matarlo.

Me encojo de hombros igual de confundido y preocupado.

-Puede que solo sea estrés.-digo nada convencido de que así sea, solo espero que de verdad no sea nada serio.

Los tres caminamos en silencio por el pueblo y durante este tiempo continuó dándole vueltas a lo que Albus dijo hace un rato, sigo sin entender con quién se llevaría lo suficientemente mal como para temer ese tipo de reacción. Después de todo, hay muy pocos alumnos con los que se lleve realmente mal y el único que actuaría así sería...

¡Ay, por los calzones de la abuela de Merlín!... de todos de los que podría enamorarse va y escoge al único que nos ha jodido la vida desde el instante en que lo conocimos... ¿tan mal gusto tiene Albus?

-¿Ocurre algo Scorp?-me preguntó Luna preocupada porque me he detenido de repente, mientras, mi hermano entra en el pub sin prestarnos atención.

-Yo... Sev... Lestrange... lo que dijo...

Ella me mira con cara extrañada hasta que, de alguna manera, logra entender lo que quiero decirle. ¿Cómo reacciona?, simple, se ríe. Únicamente se ríe.

-¡Ay, Scorp!, espera que le cuente a Rose.-dice con la voz entrecortada por la risa.

-Luna es que no te preocupa ni un poco que Albus...

-Albus no está enamorado de Lestrange.-me dice con una sonrisa mientras niega con la cabeza divertida-. Y aunque así fuera, ¿crees que Rose y yo estaríamos tan tranquilas?

Tiene razón, por nada del mundo apoyarían a Albus en tratar de estar con ese tipo. Y no, no es lo mismo que con mi hermano y Harry, mi hermano actuaba así por presión de mi padre cuando en realidad piensa y actúa de una manera muy diferente pero Lestrange, Lestrange es pura maldad.

-Tienes razón, pero entonces, ¿porqué dijo todo eso?

-Ah, eso, pues... no te lo diré.

-Eh, ¿porqué no Lu?. Anda, dime, dime.

-No, no me corresponde a mi decírtelo.-me dice mientras se da la vuelta para entrar en el pub pero justo al llegar a la puerta se voltea y me dice-. Solo recuerda que una moneda siempre tiene dos caras.

¿Dos caras?, ¿de que habla?. Pienso en eso mientras camino detrás de ella buscando la mesa en donde se habrá sentado mi hermano a esperarnos, por fin lo encontramos en una de las mesas del fondo y con tres cervezas de mantequilla frente a él.

-¿Todo bien chicos?-pregunta tranquilo aunque se que se trata de una forma de hacerme hablar.

-Si, tranquilo.-le respondo de la misma manera-. ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿todo bien?

Esta vez sonríe antes de contestar.

-Podría decirse.-toma un sorbo de su cerveza antes de agregar-. ¿Y como siguen las cosas con mini Potter?

-Igual que cuando te escribí la carta.-le digo algo decaído.

-Tranquilo seguro se le pasa dentro de poco, basta con que vea lo que deberá enfrentar en la primera prueba.-me dice sonriendo y no parece un comentario hecho al azar.

-¿Sabes que será la primera prueba?-pregunto curioso.

-Puede.-me dice mientras se lleva el tarro de cerveza a los labios, le lanzo una mirada rápida a Luna y ella entiende de inmediato.

-Draco, hermanito.-le decimos al mismo tiempo intentando sonar dulces y adorables aunque a saber si nos seguirá funcionando igual de bien, después de todo ya no tenemos once años para andar apelando a la ternura.

-Ni sueñen que les diré algo.-nos dice riendo por las caras de decepción que pusimos después de su respuesta.

-Malo.-le respondemos como niños pequeños.

Él solo nos saca la lengua mientras se pone de pie.

-¿Les apetece dar una vuelta?-pregunta.

Luna y yo nos miramos sonriendo porque eso significa que si nos contará sobre la primera prueba.

-Vamos.-respondo poniéndome de pie rápidamente.

-Lo siento chicos pero no puedo ya he quedado con alguien.

Draco la abraza por los hombros y en el tono más casual y tranquilo que encuentra le pregunta.

-¿Se puede saber con quien?

-Claro, voy te lo digo y luego me quedo sin cita.-le dice de la misma forma-. Solo voy a ver a un viejo amigo, en toda la semana no hemos podido hablar.

-Ah, hablas de Rolf Scamander.-le dijo tranquilo, por un momento pensé que sería otra cosa pero solo se trata de su amigo de la infancia al que no veía desde que este se mudó a Francia-. Te dije que fueras con él no era necesario que me hicieras compañía todo el tiempo.

-De cualquier forma él también estaba ocupado y no me importa hacerte compañía.-me dice sonriendo.

-Como sea, Lu, ¿porqué no nos presentas a tu amigo?. Me encantaría conocerlo.-dice mi hermano con una sonrisa pero conociéndolo seguro ya está pensando en presentarle una de las mazmorras de nuestra mansión

-Ya hermano sobreprotector, luego matas al último de los Scamander. Tú y yo aun tenemos cosas de que hablar.-le digo mientras lo jalo del brazo-. Luego nos vemos Lu.

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza antes de que mi hermano y yo salgamos del establecimiento y comencemos a caminar rumbo a las afueras de Hogsmeade.

-¿La vas a dejar así simplemente?-pregunta mi hermano molesto.

-Draco no exageres, Luna es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí misma. Además, sabes que seré el primero en atacar a cualquiera que intente dañarla.

Mi hermano solo asintió pero a legua se veía que no estaba nada conforme, la verdad, entendía cómo se sentía, después de todo Luna no es solo una amiga es como una más de nosotros, nuestra hermana menor.

-Bueno, como sea. Tengo mucho que contarte y tú también.-me dijo mi hermano comenzando a caminar delante mío guiándome a quien sabe donde.

Yo me limité a seguirlo, negándome a tener esperanzas de que él de alguna forma pueda ayudarme a solucionar el lío en el que me he metido. Caminamos en silencio por el pueblo hasta llegar a una colina que se ubicaba a las afueras del mismo. Mi hermano se sentó en el pasto en cuanto llegó a la cima y yo me senté a un lado de él.

-Dime la verdad, ¿cómo lo llevas?

-Fatal.-le respondo deprimido-. No puedo dejar de pensar en que es por mi culpa que estemos así, si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo a perderlo... si hubiera intentado luchar...

-Las cosas habrían sido diferentes.-completa mi hermano en el mismo tono porque se que eso es precisamente lo que lleva años reprochándose.

-Es diferente, al menos yo sí tenía opción no como tú. Si no hacías lo que nuestro padre te ordenaba... solo intentabas protegernos.

Él solo asiente distraído y con la misma expresión ausente de hace un rato.

-Últimamente he pensado que esa no era la única salida.

-Para ti la era, no podías arriesgarte a que algo le pasara a Harry o a nuestra madre. A tu manera intentaste luchar... en cambio yo...

-Entonces lucha Scorp.-me dice mientras me abraza por los hombros-. Si lo que sientes por Albus es la mitad de lo que yo sentía y sigo sintiendo por Harry deberías de luchar, por una vez, deja de usar la cabeza y tener miedo de las consecuencias.

-¿Aun si esta enamorado de otra persona?

-Con más razón deberías luchar. Recuerda que nadie es mejor que un Malfoy.-me dice imitando el tono de superioridad que pone mi padre cada que lo dice.

-Creo que esa es una de las pocas cosas que nuestro padre nos enseñó que realmente sirve para algo.

-Si. Y no te preocupes por nuestro padre.-me dice con una sonrisa un tanto maligna-. Creo haber encontrado la forma de que por fin nos deje en paz.

-¿Quiero saber que es lo que harás?

-Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas.

Yo solo suelto un suspiro, sinceramente no quiero saber en qué clase de cosas estará metido mi hermano o aun peor mi padre.

-¿Y como van Astoria y tú en tratar de romper el compromiso?

-Bien ahora debe de estar en América a punto de casarse.-me dice de lo más casual.

-Ah, vale...-procesando-. Espera, ¿qué?-le gritó después de entender lo que dijo.

Y mi hermano solo se ríe de mi reacción. ¿Qué tienen todos hoy con reírse de mí?

-Hay me avisas cuando dejes de reírte y me expliques bien las cosas.-le dijo enojado.

-Vale, lo siento.-me dice aun riendo un poco-. Lo que ocurrió es que llegamos a la conclusión de que la única manera de lograr romper el compromiso es que alguno de los dos fuera repudiado por su familia. En un inicio tenía la idea ser yo el que renunciara a mi linaje pero Astoria creyó que eso sería más peligroso para todos así que ella decidió escapar de casa con su secreto novio hijo de muggles e irse a otro lugar.

-¿Y ya lo sabe nuestro padre?

-Sabe que escapó y todos están buscándola como locos, por suerte antes de que escapara conseguimos encontrar la forma de que mi padre no tome represalias con ella o su familia y en cuanto se case el compromiso estará oficialmente roto.

-Me alegro de que al menos ella pueda ser feliz.-le digo tratando de animarlo porque a pesar de que esto es algo bueno aún luce algo decaído.

-Si, bueno... desearía haber hecho esto antes.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que Harry vendrá a Inglaterra por un año para apoyar a Albus en el Torneo y según lo que me contó Rose, Weasley no consiguió que le dieran vacaciones por todo un año como a él. Y ya sabes, muchas cosas pueden pasar en un año.

-Si, bueno... eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa.

-¿Por?

-Algunas de las condiciones que se pusieron para que el Torneo se volviera a llevar a cabo incluían que para cada prueba esté disponible un escuadrón de medimagos especializados en las posibles heridas que puedan tener los campeones.

Yo solo asentí no muy seguro de a donde quería llegar.

-Y pues, a mi me toca venir en la primera prueba.-me dijo con una sonrisa y un tono entre nervioso y preocupado, ¿porque? si esto es fantástico así podré estar seguro de que Sev estará en buenas manos. Después de todo mi hermano es el mejor en el departamento de heridas causadas por...

¡Ay, por Merlin!

-¿Sabes que es la primera prueba?-le pregunto histérico y mi hermano solo tiene tiempo a asentir antes de que explote-. ¿Qué enfrentarán?, ¿una Manticora?, ¿una Acromantula?, por favor dime que no es alguna mezcla extraña que ha inventado Hagrid... aun no me recupero de los Escregutos.-para este momento ya me había puesto de pie y daba vueltas agitado y gritando nombres de criaturas a lo loco

-Scorp cálmate, te va a dar algo como sigas así.

Tiene razón, me trato de calmar y me vuelvo a sentar al lado de mi hermano.

-Bueno, te diré que es la primera prueba pero trata de no ponerte histérico, por favor.-yo solo asiento, después de lo de hace un rato dudo que me pueda poner más histérico-. En la primera prueba tendrán que burlar a un dragón para obtener la clave de la siguiente prueba.

¿Había mencionado que no podría ponerme más histérico?, ¿no?, bueno pues si que me puse más histérico. En cuanto mi hermano pronunció la palabra dragón yo me puse nuevamente de pie y comencé a gritar un montón de cosas sin sentido, es una suerte que nos encontremos algo lejos del pueblo o de lo contrario estoy seguro de que atraería un montón de miradas de desaprobación y burla por mi comportamiento.

Al final mi hermano tuvo que aplicarme un hechizo calmante porque mi histeria iba para largo.

-¿Ya te calmaste?-pregunta.

-¿Tenía de otra?-le digo con mala cara, no tenía que hechizarme yo tenía todo bajo control.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿tenía de otra?-me dice sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Como sea, asumo que tu principal preocupación es que casi seguro que a Harry le toca vigilar la prueba para controlar a los dragones.

-Si, de solo pensar que volveré a verlo después de seis años... no puedo dejar de preguntarme en sí esta vez las cosas podrían ser diferentes... aunque tampoco puedo llegar y soltarle todo de golpe, seguro que me golpea, me crucia y me vuelve a lanzar un Sectumsempra... aunque conociéndolo puede que después pasen otras cosas...

-Ok, para ahí no quiero que me dejes traumado.-le digo riendo-. Si lo pones así tal vez y tú también deberías de luchar. Creo que es hora de que los Malfoy demuestren que no son unos cobardes y creo que también es hora de que nos traguemos un poco el orgullo.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-dice sonriendo.

-¿Yo?, siempre la tengo.

-Presumido.-dice mientras se pone de pie-. Ahora camina que tengo que llevarte de vuelta al colegio.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos pero con el mismo objetivo en mente, luchar por obtener a la persona que amamos a cualquier costo.

* * *

 **POV Albus.**

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama mirando al techo de manera preocupada, hoy es el día de la primera prueba.

Para ser sincero, estoy bastante nervioso pero es de esperarse dado que tendré que enfrentarme a una de las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas del mundo, solo espero que no me toque enfrentar al Colacuerno o de lo contrario estoy seguro de que estaba vez Scorp si que me matara por preocuparlo tanto.

Hace un par de semanas que Scorp y yo nos reconciliamos y volvimos a ser amigos, aunque para ser sincero esperaba que en esta ocasión llegáramos a ser más pero creo que eso era esperar demasiado. Ya bastante le ha de haber costado al pobre tragarse el orgullo y pedirme disculpas por todo, me pidió perdón hasta de lo que no debía pero eso facilitó que yo también me tragara mi propio orgullo y admitiera que desde el principio toda la razón la había tenido él.

Y volvimos a nuestra relación de antes sin que Scorp se la pase evitándome aunque sigue sin querer contarme porque lo hizo en primer lugar, pero en fin, tampoco lo voy a presionar para que me cuente o para que dé un paso más en cambiar nuestra relación de amigos en..., bueno, ya me entienden. Supongo que el paso terminare dándolo yo, después de todo, por muy diferente que sea a su hermano sigue siendo un Malfoy por lo que tendré que ser yo él que termine por confesar sus sentimientos.

Lo curioso es que desde que volvimos a ser amigos ya no tengo la sensación de que seré rechazado si me confieso a mi rubio amigo, algo a cambiado, no sé qué pero siento que en esta ocasión las cosas son diferentes y no solo entre nosotros sino también entre nuestros hermanos.

Me sorprendió que hace una semana cuando mi hermano me conto sobre lo que enfrentaría en la primera prueba también me contara que había dado por terminada su relación con Ginny justo el día en que iba a venirse a Inglaterra. No me contó todo lo que ocurrió a detalle solo me dijo que habían discutido y que una cosa había llevado a la otra y habían terminado. En un principio me sorprendió ya que parecía que su relación iba por buen camino y que poco a poco se estaba olvidando de Draco pero luego de pensarlo bien me di cuenta de que realmente esa relación no iba a ningún lado y solo era cuestión de tiempo de que terminara de esta manera.

Lo que más me sorprendió es que después de contarme de su rompimiento con Ginny me comentó como si nada de que unos días después de haber llegado a Inglaterra se había encontrado con Draco y habían quedado como amigos aunque eso fue después de pelearse un poco por lo que había ocurrido en el pasado entre ellos. Aquello me alegró bastante porque mi hermano se veía realmente feliz por ello aunque me preocupa de que vuelva a ocurrir lo de hace seis años, se que Harry se ha vuelto a formar ilusiones con Draco pero no creo que sea tan ingenuo como para dejarse arrastrar de nuevo por el rubio. ¿A quien engaño?, claro que lo hará. Es un Potter al igual que yo, nosotros no somos conocidos por ser precisamente sensatos y pensarnos bien las cosas antes de actuar.

Solo espero que en esta ocasión las cosas le vayan bien a mi hermano... y también a mi.

-¡Sev, me estas escuchando!-gritó alguien a un lado de mi cama.

Esa voz consiguió sacarme de mis pensamientos a la vez que me sobresaltaba por lo repentino del grito.

-Perdona-respondí nervioso, no había sido mi intención ignorar a Scorp. De hecho, ni siquiera había notado el momento en que mi amigo se había despertado-. ¿Qué decías?

Él me lanzó una mirada molesta antes de responder.

-Te decía que si no te das prisa tendrás que irte a la prueba con el estómago vacío.

Mire el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesa de noche y me di cuenta de que hacía 15 minutos que el desayuno había comenzado. Me levanté rápidamente para darme una ducha rápida y vestirme con la ropa que había preparado para la prueba. Para cuando termine faltaba media hora para que el desayuno acabara así que salí rápidamente de mi dormitorio junto con Scorp que se había tomado la molestia de esperarme para ir juntos al comedor.

Llegamos en tiempo récord pero de cualquier forma no me relaje hasta que ya me encontraba en la mesa de Ravenclaw con mi desayuno frente a mi y mis amigos alrededor mío.

-Vaya hora de llegar, chicos. Un poco más y Luna y yo bajábamos a por ustedes.-me dijo Rose en broma pero aun así se notaba algo molesta por mi descuido, seguro que ella, al igual que los demás, está más nerviosa que yo por la prueba-. ¿Qué tanto hacían chicos?

Eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono medio sugerente y solo por el simple placer de molestarme por ser tan descuidado. Por suerte, logré controlarme para no escupir mi desayuno a causa de su comentario y una vez estuve calmado le mande una mirada asesina. Mire disimuladamente a mi derecha para ver si Scorp había reaccionado de alguna manera a lo dicho por nuestra amiga y me desilusiono, a la vez que me alivió, su falta de reacción.

Continuamos con nuestro desayuno en silencio hasta que el profesor Snape se acercó a nosotros para decirme que lo siguiera fuera del comedor hasta el lugar de la prueba para recibir instrucciones de la misma; aunque ya se de que se trata, bueno yo y todos los campeones, no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso por lo que ocurrirá.

Me levanté de mi mesa después de recibir palabras de aliento de parte de mis amigas, el único que no me dijo nada fue Scorp y eso me hizo sentir un poco mal ya que temo que volvamos a pelear a causa de las estupideces que hago. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que me di la vuelta para marcharme sentí como algo me tomaba del brazo con fuerza obligándome a detenerme.

Me di la vuelta para ver quien me había detenido y me encontré a Scorp con el brazo extendido sujetando el mío y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, él se levantó y se quedó de pie frente a mi aun sujetándome del brazo y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, entonces, sin previo aviso, Scorp rompió el contacto visual y se lanzó a abrazarme.

Yo no correspondí al abrazo pero tampoco lo aparte y es que era consciente de que nos encontrábamos en medio del Gran Comedor con las miradas de cientos de estudiantes sobre nosotros. No es que me importara ser el centro de atención, bueno algo si me importaba pero más que nada porque creía que esto no era nada que le incumbiera a esa bola de chismosos que no parecen tener nada mejor que hacer que meterse en nuestra vida privada.

A penas unos segundos después de iniciado el abrazo note como Scorp se apartaba de mí y volvía a mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

-Ten cuidado, quieres idiota.-me dijo con una dulce sonrisa que me hizo desear estar en un lugar mucho más privado para poder decirle finalmente todo lo que siento por él.

-Lo dices como si siempre me metiera en problemas.-le dije riendo mientras él negaba con la cabeza divertido.

-Haz lo que quieras pero si terminas en el hospital no me vengas llorando.

Solo reí a eso y me di la vuelta para salir del comedor quisiera poder quedarme ahí un poco más pero no tengo intención de terminar castigado por agotar la paciencia de mi jefe de casa.

Salí del comedor en compañía del profesor Snape con una seguridad y una felicidad que en toda la mañana no había sentido, y entre más pensaba en lo ocurrido en el comedor más seguro me sentía y más cálida se hacía la sensación que había aparecido en mi pecho desde el momento en que Scorp me abrazo. Siendo amigos no era el primer abrazo que me daba y tampoco era el primero que me causaba estas emociones pero sí era el primero que apartaba completamente de mi mente el temor de que solo estaba haciéndome un montón de vanas ilusiones.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la primera prueba; gracias a que ya había estado aquí con mi hermano hace unos días reconocí fácilmente que nos encontrábamos en el claro en donde estaban los dragones, sin embargo, en esta ocasión había una tienda que me tapaba de la vista el cerco de los dragones. Supongo que ahí dentro están los otros dos campeones.

-Tienes que entrar ahí, Potter.-me dijo el profesor Snape mientras nos acercábamos aunque no se oía con el mismo tono seco e indiferente que usualmente utiliza conmigo-. Dentro se encuentran el resto de los campeones junto con el señor Bagman que les explicara en qué consiste la prueba.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza ya que sentía que nuevamente los nervios volvían a mi. Llegamos a la entrada de la tienda y estaba por entrar cuando nuevamente oí hablar nuevamente al profesor Snape.

-Señor Potter.-me llamo pero lo vi dudar sobre decirme o no lo que tenía pensado-. Buena suerte... y tenga cuidado.

-Gracias profesor.-dije sonriendo y tratando de parecer que mantenía todo bajo control. El hecho de que en mi casa ya se nos permita un poco más el expresarnos en público no quiere decir que sea bien visto por mi profesor el que parezca asustado y nervioso.

Mi profesor solo asintió con la cabeza antes de darse vuelta y marcharse, no se si fue mi imaginación o si fue real pero me pareció verlo sonreír antes de darme la espalda. Aparte de mis pensamientos eso y entre en la tienda para enterarme exactamente a qué me enfrentaría ahora.

Dentro de la tienda, como había dicho el profesor Snape, ya se encontraban Gabrielle Delacour, campeona de Beauxbatons, y Nicholas Krum, campeón de Durmstrang. A Gabrielle la notaba bastante nerviosa y toda la seguridad que demostraba por lo regular parecía haberse ido por el garete, en cambio, Nicholas aparenta la misma tranquilidad y seguridad de siempre solo que a plena vista, o al menos para mi, se nota que es una máscara como la que nos enseñan a poner en mi casa.

Y en medio de los dos campeones nerviosos se encontraba Ludo Bagman con una actitud de lo más animada y haciéndome señas para que me acerque a ellos. Una vez me encontré con mis dos compañeros el señor Bagman comenzó a decirnos que en cuanto llegaran los espectadores nos haría coger de una bolsa la miniatura de "aquello a lo que nos enfrentaremos", en otras palabras, tendría que meter la mano en la bolsa y sacar a un mini dragon. Solo espero no sacar al mini Colacuerno.

Solo unos minutos después se comenzaron a escuchar voces animadas y pasos veloces de cientos de estudiantes deseosos de ver a qué nos enfrentaremos desde la comodidad y seguridad de sus asientos. O al menos ellos creen que es seguro, creo recordar que en una ocasión una de las bestias se arrojó al público y si mal no estoy, Lestrange y su bola de amigos rezan porque salga mal parado de esto. ¿Sería mucho pedir que el Colacuerno se les eche encima?

Reí ante ese pensamiento un poco menos nervioso, al menos esto sirvió para relajarme un poco.

En ese instante, Bagman se nos acercó con la bolsa de mini dragones y justamente tuve que sacar a la miniatura del Colacuerno. Es en serio, ¿tan mala suerte tengo?. Lo único bueno es que gracias a esto no me toca ser el primero en salir sino más bien el último, pobre de Gabrielle que tiene que salir la primera.

Pasaron los minutos de forma algo lenta y el escuchar los comentarios que hacía Bagman y las exclamaciones del público no es que contribuya precisamente a hacer más amena la espera.

Luego de lo que pudo ser tanto media hora como una hora me toco a mi salir de la tienda y enfrentarme al Colacuerno. Salí y camine lo más tranquilo que pude al centro del campo en el que me encontraba, frente a mí estaba el Colacuerno vigilando unos cuantos huevos y en medio de estos se encontraba un huevo de oro, justo el que debía obtener para pasar a la siguiente prueba.

Alce mi varita y utilice el hechizo convocador para obtener mi Saeta de Fuego, gracias a Merlín que soy un Slytherin y tengo como mejores amigos al príncipe de mi casa y a las Ravenclaw más inteligentes que existen o de lo contrario jamás se me habría ocurrido la manera más fácil y segura de enfrentarme al dragón. Una vez que tuve mi escoba frente a mi, me monte sobre ella y alce el vuelo por encima del Colacuerno y del público.

Fue cuestión de minutos y unas cuantas acrobacias algo peligrosas, que estoy seguro me ganaran un gran regaño por parte de Scorp, que obtuviera el huevo de oro y diera por finalizada la prueba. Una vez volví a tocar el suelo me encontré con mi hermano esperándome junto con el profesor Snape en el límite del campo, me acerque a ellos y los encontré mirándome con una gran sonrisa y el orgullo reflejándose en sus ojos.

-Buen trabajo señor Potter.-dijo mi profesor antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

-Lo hiciste estupendo, hermanito.-dijo mi hermano abrazándome por los hombros aunque al contacto de su mano con mi brazo hice una mueca-. Lo siento, olvide que el Colacuerno te rozo un poco el brazo.

Yo lo mire sorprendido porque haya notado eso ya que yo con suerte me di cuenta mientras hacía la prueba.

-Eh, no me mires así, estás hablando con el buscador estrella de Gryffindor.-dijo sonriendo.

-Presumido.-le dije fingiendo molestia.

-Ya, ya, camina que no quiero que los Malfoy me maten por no llevarte a que te curen.-me dijo mientras me sacaba del campo y me llevaba a una tienda diferente a la de antes, supongo que ese es el puesto de enfermería.

Entramos los dos juntos en la tienda y nada más entrar se me acercó la señora Pomfrey y me aparto de mi hermano para llevarme a uno de los cubículos que los medimagos habían preparado en caso de haber heridos. Me metió en un cubículo y me ordenó sentarme en la camilla mientras ella me curaba la herida del brazo y algunos otros cortes menores que me causó el dragón.

Una vez terminó, la señora Pomfrey me ordenó permanecer unos minutos ahí sentado para permitir que las pociones y hechizos que me aplico hicieran su efecto y me curaran las heridas.

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde que la señora Pomfrey salió del cubículo cuando cierto rubio ya iba entrando con una cara de enojo que realmente daba miedo. Ya estaba pensando en huir cuando Scorp se detuvo frente a mi y de la nada me soltó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay, que te pasa!-grite molesto, no se como pensé que actuaría tras la prueba pero así definitivamente no.

-Me pasa que voy a acabar con lo que empezó el Colacuerno.-grito igual de molesto para tratar de seguir golpeándome-. Eres un idiota... impulsivo... que nunca me hace caso... imbécil, yo te lo advertí pero no me creíste...

Cada nuevo insulto y cada nueva frase la resaltaba con un nuevo golpe.

-Idiota.-me volvió a gritar para después abrazarme con fuerza.

-¡Ay!, idiota tu que aun sigo lastimado.-grite porque los hechizos de curación aun no terminaban de hacer efecto del todo.

-Lo siento.-dijo apartándose-. Pero haber si así entiendes que yo siempre tengo la razón.

-Ya, ya, lo siento.

-Como sea.-dijo Scorp sonriendo-. ¿Porque no vamos afuera para que veas tu puntuación?, los demás deben de estar esperando fuera.

Asentí y me levanté de la camilla para salir de la tienda junto con Scorp. Afuera ya estaban esperándonos nuestros hermanos y las chicas. Caminamos todos juntos hacia el cercado para poder ver mi puntuación, la verdad es que no me fue tan mal, quedé en segundo lugar por debajo de Krum solo por un punto que fácilmente podría recuperar en las siguientes pruebas.

Después de ver mi puntuación Draco y mi hermano se marcharon rumbo al castillo para enviar una lechuza a mis padres para que supieran que el Colacuerno no me había matado. Rose y Luna también se fueron al castillo llevándose mis cosas para que no anduviera cargándolas ya que según ellas aún debía descansar después de la dura prueba; Scorp, por otro lado, dijo que esperaría fuera de la tienda de los campeones para que nos fuéramos juntos a la sala común.

Entre en la tienda solamente para que me dieran la información relacionada con la siguiente prueba, luego de eso salí y me encontré con Scorp. Comenzamos a caminar en un silencio cómodo y tranquilo; sin embargo, yo notaba a mi amigo algo nervioso, estaba por preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando Scorp me llamó por mi nombre.

-Albus.-dijo nervioso y evitando mirarme-. Esto... yo...

-¡Potter!-gritó un chico de nuestra casa que creo que va en quinto curso-. ¡Fue genial lo que hiciste con el Colacuerno!, hay fiesta en la sala común, rápido.-dijo emocionado adelantándose un poco a nosotros.

-Eh, claro, vamos en unos minutos.-le dije al chico y el solo asintió y salió corriendo hacia el castillo. Voltee a ver a Scorp y le pregunté-. ¿Y si vamos a otra parte?

Él asintió y empezó a caminar rumbo al lago, yo lo seguí en silencio y mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba antes de la prueba porque no podía de preguntarme de qué quería hablar mi amigo.

Llegamos a la orilla del lago y nos quedamos en silencio uno frente el otro, yo miraba a Scorp pero él rehuía mi mirada.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué ocurre?-pregunté nervioso.

Scorpius al fin se dignó a mirarme después de ese comentario. Los dos nos miramos a los ojos, en silencio y no podía evitar el sentirme nervioso. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo y alejarme de mi amigo, tenía miedo pero no sé a qué le temía.

Después de un rato que me pareció una eternidad Scorp hablo.

-Al, me gustas.

"Al, me gustas", esas palabras me daban vueltas en la cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo espere escuchar eso?, ¿cuánto temí que jamás pasará?. No lo podía creer, simplemente me parecía imposible pero a la vez tan real. Estaba tan sorprendido de escuchar eso de Scorp que las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de mis labios.

-Al, yo... no importa si no me correspondes... solo... solo dame la oportunidad de...

No preste atención a nada de lo que Scorp trataba de decirme y únicamente hice caso a mis instintos. Si no podía darle mi respuesta con palabras entonces se la daría de otra forma.

Me lance a besar a mi mejor amigo en los labios. Únicamente fue un pequeño y casto beso pero fue suficiente para que Scorp entendiera lo que siento por él.

-También me gustas.-susurre.

Ahora fue el turno de mi amigo de sorprenderse pero contrario a mi no se perdió en sus pensamientos sino que de inmediato se lanzó a atacar mis labios en un beso mucho más largo y profundo.

Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos.

-Entonces... ¿qué somos?-pregunte nervioso y preocupado por la respuesta porque justo en estos momentos recordé lo que les había pasado a nuestros hermanos años antes que a nosotros.

-Somos hermanos.-dijo Scorp sarcástico-. Pues qué otra cosa vamos a ser, idiota, somos novios.

-Ah, bonita forma de llamar a tu novio, eh.-dije separándome de él y fingiendo molestia-. Además de que aun no me lo pides.

-Ok.-dijo suspirando-. Uno, no te hagas la diva. Dos, así te he dicho siempre y continuaré haciéndolo hasta que dejes de ser tan... tú. Y tres-dijo abrazándome por la espalda y hablándome de una manera mucho más dulce y cariñosa-. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-A ver, déjame pensar.

-Idiota.-dijo Scorp para después darme vuelta y besarme de nuevo.

-Idiota dijo el otro.-respondí cuando nos separamos-. Y en cuanto a la pregunta la respuesta es sí.- dije sonriendo-. Ahora vámonos, tengo ganas de celebrar que salí vivo de la prueba.

-¡Ah, quieres celebrar!-dijo acercándome de nuevo a él-. Pues se me ocurren muchas formas de celebrar tu victoria.-susurro en mi oído.

Me separe rápidamente de él con la cara roja y me di la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo. Detrás de mí escuché la risa de Scorp que poco después me alcanzó y me tomo de la mano para caminar junto a mi.

Llegamos a las puertas del castillo y ahí nos encontramos con nuestros hermanos junto con nuestras amigas. Rose, al vernos llegar tomados de la mano, soltó un grito para después correr hacia nosotros y abrazarnos con fuerza a ambos.

-¡Al fin, par de idiotas!-dijo riendo para después separarse de nosotros-. Empezaba a creer que tendríamos que encerrarlos en algún lado hasta que se confesaran.

-Ro, ¿no crees que exageras?-pregunte.

-No, no exagera.-dijo Luna acercándose-. Incluso yo estaba comenzando a pensarlo.

-Ustedes dos son un peligro juntas.-dijo Scorp riendo.

En ese momento se nos acercaron nuestros hermanos y estaban... esperen... ¿están agarrados de las manos?. Sonreí al darme cuenta de eso ya que al fin mi hermano iba a ser completamente feliz, solo espero que Malfoy no le vuelva a hacer daño.

-Así que, ¿también lo lograste hermanito?-pregunto Draco.

-Si y tú también al parecer.-respondió Scorp.

-Ya sabes, no existe nadie mejor que un Malfoy.-dijo su hermano abrazando al mío.

Scorp solo rio a lo dicho por su hermano y yo lo mire interrogante, preguntándome de qué hablaban.

-Luego te explico.-susurro antes de abrazarme.

Todos juntos entramos al castillo y nos dirigimos a la sala común de Slytherin para celebrar. Esta fiesta fue mucho mejor que la hubo hace unas semanas, principalmente porque en esta ocasión no estaba peleado con Scorp y ahora estábamos juntos. E íbamos a permanecer juntos sin importar nuestros miedos o los obstáculos que nos encontrásemos.

* * *

 **Sigue sin convencerme el final.**

 **Esto iba a ser aun más largo de lo que ya es pero sucedieron ciertos problemas y le tuve que dar ese final. Culpo a la computadora por ese final tan horrible. Lo que paso es que ayer ya había escrito hasta la parte de la declaración pero como tuve que salir guarde el documento sin terminar la historia, y hoy que la termine se me acabo la batería de la laptop y no se guardo la ultima parte. Así que me enoje y me desespere por eso, y le di este final a la historia. Aunque puede que luego suba algo más y lo convierta en two-shot, al menos para darle mejor final. Pero no les prometo nada, eh.**

 **Decirme que les pareció en los comentarios y si es la primera vez que me leen los invito a que se paseen por mi perfil y vean que les parecen mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Atte: Andrea.**


End file.
